


When Hunger Comes

by MarieMagenta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMagenta/pseuds/MarieMagenta
Summary: Pastel, a vampire, usually doesn't have to worry about feeding, as her girlfriend Nora willingly gives her her blood. However, as the human is sick with the flu, Pastel hasn't fed in days. She insists that it's okay, but she is really hungry - and Nora doesn't want her to starve for her sake, so she insists on feeding her.





	When Hunger Comes

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit of a short and self indulgent story, I doubt it's of amazing quality, but I hope you will like reading it! It's fluffy and cute and yeah it's a vampire with her girlfriend!!!!!!!! enjoy

She usually did not have any problems with hunger. Oh, she knew what it was like to fear starvation – there was a time where she had no available... Prey to feed upon if she ever got hungry. Thankfully, ever since moving with her girlfriend, Pastel had had access to an ample, and regular, supply of blood. Provided she would eat iron and vitamin-rich ‘human’ food, she could easily last five days without needing a bite. After that, she would start to feel hungrier and hungrier. After seven days, she would start feeling pain, nausea, fatigue. Ten days in, and there would be hallucinations. She would have trouble controlling herself. She would become violent. After twelve days, there was a risk of another death.  
The longest she ever went without feeding was eleven days – and now she did her best not to wait too long to have a snack. After all, with Nora readily providing her meals, she never had a reason to go off feeding for more than five days.  
Well, that was, until now. 

Nora had caught the flu. She was weak, cold, tired all the time. Of course Pastel wouldn’t take the blood of her weakened girlfriend. So she endured it. Five days went fine. Seven days hurt. It was already the eight day.  
As Pastel put the key inside their apartment’s home, she felt her stomach tighten with hunger. She had trouble keeping a human appearance, and there was the danger of scaring someone by accidentally growing her fangs to full size or forgetting to keep her eyes more... Normal looking.  
Finally, the door opened. She came in, the winter wind from outside howling as she closed the door. “Honey, I’m home!” She announced, taking off her boots and coat. “Welcome home!” the gentle voice of her girlfriend welcomed her from the living room, along with the noises of the video game she had been playing for days now.

Pastel stopped a few seconds in front of the entry mirror, removing scarf and cap. Her hair, dyed pink, had started growing again, and so her white roots were visible again. She had to dye them again. She liked pink. Nora did too.  
She relaxed and exhaled, and stopped forcing a human appearance on herself now that she was home. Her eyes turned to their natural colour – black instead of white, with yellow glowing slit irises. Her fangs grew, sitting nicely on her pink-red lower lip, contrasting with the deathly pale white of her skin. She ruffled her hair a bit and smiled at herself. She was happy she could be herself with Nora.

“I got you some cup noodles,” she announced, putting the grocery bag she was holding onto the living room table. Nora was in her pyjamas, bundled up in a few heavy and warm covers, her nose red from the flu. At least she seemed to be recovering. “Aw, thanks love. Shrimp?” Pastel hummed to confirm. “Sweet.”  
Once she was done putting the groceries in their place, she came to her girlfriend from behind, her arms gently wrapping around her shoulders and neck, gently kissing her hair. She hadn’t showered in a few days, but that didn’t really bother her that much. She was sick, after all.  
“You feeling okay, honey?” The vampire asked.  
“Mhmh. I’ve stopped sneezing or coughing altogether.”  
“That’s great news.” A smile lit up the pink-haired girl’s face. “You hungry? Want me to cook you something?”  
“Cup noodles?” the black-haired human got her eyes off her game and looked up at her, with a tired smile and tired eyes.  
“I’ll do that.” As she started to remove herself, Nora caught her wrist gently. “Wait- What about you? Are you hungry?”  
Pastel stopped for a moment. Her stomach screamed that yes, she was, and she needed to feed- but she simply smiled and shook her head. “Don’t you worry about that. Just get better, ok? I don’t want you to strain yourself.”  
“Pastel,” the girl’s voice almost interrupted her. “It’s been eight days. I don’t want you to starve.”  
Pastel bit her lower lip a bit. “I’ll be fine-”  
“Will you though? Come on. Just a bit. I’ll be fine if you just take some.”  
Pastel was breathing a bit more heavily than usual. She was clearly conflicted, but her girlfriend’s smile and her stomach won over her worries. “Fine- but you tell me if you feel light-headed, alright? Don’t let me knock you out. I know you think it’s hot, but not when you’re sick.”

“Aw, bummer.” The human chuckled. She adjusted herself on the couch, leaving some space for the vampires to sit, and removed her top. “Where do you want to feed?”  
“Mhhh...” She inspected her girlfriend’s body. Even sick, she was still beautiful. Her hand wandered over her torso, from her navel to her neck, her shoulders, and down her arm to her wrist. Nora shivered a bit. Was it from the cold or her touch? “The inside of your elbow.”  
“Not my neck? It’s-”  
“You’re sick, Nora. We’ll keep that for when you feel healthier and ready for more... Active participation in my feeding.” That was quite the euphemism. She had always expected that she would be the dominant one during feeding – after all, she was the hunter, and Nora the prey – but it turned out to be very untrue. Nora would get... Very excited about feeding her. Sometimes teasing her. Denying her until she would beg and kiss her wrists and ankles (among other parts of her body) for Nora to let her feed. She liked having that kind of power over the vampire. Even though Pastel could always take control of the situation – she never did. No, she loved and respected Nora far too much. And she liked it, too.  
But today, Nora was sick. So it was her turn to be the strong one in the relationship. She slowly took her arm in her hands, very delicately straightening it, pointing Nora’s hand towards the ground. One of her thumb run up, from her palm to the inside of her elbow, where it found the place where the skin was the thinnest – and the vein the biggest. She could already feel her pulse. It was... Inebriating to say the least.  
“Well – I hope you like your meal.” Her girlfriend’s sweet voice chimed in. Pastel slowly lowered her face, and deposited a few kisses onto the skin. Her own heart was beating fast. She was so hungry she could just tear her arm open to get what she needed – but she was always so delicate. Gentle. Controlled. She loved Nora. Nothing she ever did was done with the intention to harm her.  
She opened her lips, surrounding the vein with them. Her tongue slowly extended itself to lick the skin – she had learned that her saliva made the pain less strong for her prey – and it helped avoid infections – and once she was ready, she breathed heavily.  
And then, she bit down.

A half-pained gasp came out of her lover’s mouth as she felt her fangs sink into her flesh so easily, as if it was butter. Did I went in too hard? She wondered, and she looked up at her face. Nora was grimacing a bit, but she smiled at her to show that she was fine. Reassured, Pastel removed her fangs from her skin, letting the blood flow nicely from the newly pierced wound.  
After the pain, came bliss and relief. “Ohhh...” Nora let out a soft moan. The initial piercing was always somewhat painful, but there was something to Pastel’s bites and her tenderness that made it feel so much nicer once she got to the swallowing part of the whole ordeal.  
She would have chuckled to see her usually dominant and teasing girlfriend just relax and enjoy it, but she was too hungry.  
As soon as the first drops of blood hit her tongue, her whole body tensed up. Her lips surrounding the wound, she lapped up at the blood while sucking, making sure to waste none of the delicious life force her lover was so generously giving her.  
“Mhh... You’re really hungry...” Nora stated. Indeed, Pastel was sucking on her skin harder and faster than usually. “I’m sorry I made you wait that much...”  
Pastel wanted to tell her that it was okay, but she couldn’t afford the strength to waste a single drop of the blood – as long as it flew into her mouth, she continued sucking, not even taking the time to savour the delicious blood of her lover, her human, her prey.

Finally, she removed her lips. A strand of pink saliva connected Nora’s skin and her lips for a moment, and she watched the wound close rapidly, making sure that Nora wouldn’t continue losing blood.  
“Thank you – I needed that -” She finally managed to say, after taking a few long breaths. She already felt much better. She didn’t have the time to say anything else, however, as Nora threw herself in her arm and kissed her deeply.  
“Mhh- Nora-” At first, she tried to tell her to rest – passionate kissing was a bit much after being sick and being drunk from. But she relaxed, seeing how happy Nora looked She held her close, sharing the copper taste with her human lover, closing her eyes for a moment.  
Finally, Nora broke the kiss. She looked her deep in the eyes and smiled.  
“I can’t wait to be back to health for you to feast on me again.”  
A giggle came out of the vampire’s now crimson red lips. “Oh, I bet you can’t. But now that I’ve got my food...” She jumped onto her feet, filled with new energy and life. “Time to make you your own dinner.”  
Nora smiled and nodded, her eyes heavy. It was always tiring to feed her girlfriend. She usually gave her more, but she was sick, after all. She bundled up again in the covers, and closed her game.  
“You better come hug me once you’re done cooking.”  
“You know I will.” A chuckle.  
“I love you, Pastel.”  
“I love you too, my Nora.”


End file.
